NaruSaku Drabbles
by Aira Kokunai
Summary: Tons of NaruSaku fluff-ness!
1. First Drabble

First Drabble

Sakura pulled out the rubber band that was keeping her hair up into a ponytail. Her hair went down her back.

"It's getting long again..." She said as she brushed through it with her fingers.

She looked back at Naruto who was laying on her bed from the reflection in the mirror. He was starring up at the ceiling, deep in though.

"Naruto, how do like my hair?" She stopped combing her hair and waited for his response.

He sat up when he heard her voice. "Hm?"

"How do you like my hair – long or short?" She turned to him.

"Does it matter?" He got up, and went over to her. "It looks beautiful either way."


	2. Second Drabble

Naruto was thrilled. Sakura had finally agreed to go on a date with him. And it only took like what, 6 years?

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked the girl standing next to him as he stared out at the starlit sky.

"Yes, Naruto?" She responded while she watched the water roll over the rocks in the stream under the bridge.

"Why did you agree to this?," He questioned, still looking at the sky.

"Agree to what?" She turned her head to look at him to find he wasn't looking at her.

"To this, the date?" Now he turned his head to look in her eyes with a lazy expression.

"Why not?"

"I need a better reason, Sakura-chan." He told looking a bit more serious.

"I just realized I needed a change..." She smiled, he smiled back.

Then Naruto went back the looking to the sky.

"Yep, a change for the better." Sakura said under her breath. She scooted closer to Naruto and rested her head on his shoulder.


	3. Third Drabble

Drabble 3

"Sakura?" Naruto asked the individual that was sitting across from him with her head head down.

She pulled her head up to look in his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Are you – by any chance – embarrassed of me, or something?" He himself was actually a little embarrassed asking the question.

Sakura was shocked. "No, not all. I never really have been. At least, not for a while. I mean, sure, maybe when you were 12 and even louder than you are now, I was. But now you're much more mature. I like you like this."

"Really?," He questioned.

"Really. I like you." She smiled, but it quickly faded to a face of concern. "Why?"

"Nothing, really. Just needed some reassurance ." He reached for her hand that was laying on the table then held it in his. And, to his surprise, she didn't pull back, she just let him be.


	4. Fourth Drabble

Fourth Drabble

Sakura waited by Ichiraku with her hand crossed, and tapping her foot impatiently.

Naruto was late.

This was only their third date and Naruto still had the nerve to make her wait. It still basically like a first impression – even though they've known each other for years.

Sakura knew that Naruto wasn't the type to stand people up. And she knew he's liked for... a while. So she was going to wait, but not more thirty minutes. It had already been fifteen, so she knew he wasn't trying to be "fashionably late."

But anyway, she waited.

Sakura stepped back a little and leaned against the wall of Ichiraku. She closed her eyes, and waited.

After a while, she opened her eyes and looked at her silver watch again. _Twenty-one minutes. _She sighed and closed her eyes again.

Again, she looked at her watch. _Twenty-seven minutes._

"Geez, how late is he gonna be?" She said to herself.

At this point, Sakura decided that maybe she should just go. So she picked up her bag and started to walk away.

But just as she took one step, she heard his voice, Naruto's voice. He was calling out to her. "Sakura! Wait!"

She looked down at her watch. _Exactly twenty-nine minutes._

Sakura sighed. She knew he would come after all. She turned around.

"And where exactly have you been?" She asked, smiling.


	5. Fifth Drabble

Drabble 5

Naruto and Sakura were walking down Sakura's street, hand in hand. She had asked him to walk her home. And of coarse, Naruto couldn't refuse – not that he wanted to.

Sakura felt safe when she was with Naruto, especially when they were holding hands. Usually, Sakura was afraid to walk on this street by herself, but ,right now, she was scared the least bit.

They were silent the entire way, – enjoying each other's presence – until they reached Sakura's house.

"Well, I guess you'll have to go inside now..." Naruto smiled sadly.

"Yeah..." Sakura looked down, but something made her jump.

Thats something was Naruto suddenly holding her in a warm embrace. Sakura stayed motionless for a while, but eventually, gave it. She wrapped her arms around Naruto and closed her eyes.

They stayed like this for about five minutes, at the least. Then Naruto let go of her and started walking toward his house in the other direction, not saying a word. But Sakura didn't mind his lack of words.

He had already said everything with his heart.


End file.
